


Seasoned Gay

by Everythinginasockdrawer



Series: Sanvers Week 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Rated Mostly For Swearing (Like... Lots Of It), Sanvers Meet At A Bar, Supposed To Take Place While They're In College
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 13:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythinginasockdrawer/pseuds/Everythinginasockdrawer
Summary: Maggie's at a gay bar trying to have a good time when she notices the baby gay being approached by one of the straight guys hanging around. Maggie decides to do something about it.Sanvers Week Day 3: "You're Drunk"





	Seasoned Gay

**Author's Note:**

> My take on a (sadly) common occurrence at gay bars. I went with the higher rating cause I feel like it was borderline T-Rated but didn't want to risk it.
> 
> Oh and for everyone that wished me luck at my hearing yesterday, thank you! My name's been changed! :D
> 
> Anyways, onto the story, hope you enjoy.

It’s Friday and Maggie is more than happy to spend the evening holed up in one of the local gay bars drinking scotch and enjoying the feeling of scantily clothed women pressing around her on the dance floor, feeling the pulsing music around her as she danced somewhat jerkily with some blonde girl that she’d bumped into shortly after making her way onto the dance floor, happily letting the rest of the week fall away.

Or it would be if she could focus on the girl in front of her (and how she was gonna get her home) and not the beautiful red head sitting slouched at the bar, cradling her drink in her hands and scanning the bar with a look of nervous excitement plastered across her face.  _ Definitely a baby gay… And a cute one at that… And… That’s a dude… _

She watched as one of the straight guys that hung around the bar trying to pick up chicks approached the girl and started trying to talk her up. Maggie felt her body tense and she looked between her dancing partner and the girl at the bar and made a split second decision.

“Gotta go save the baby gay at the bar, dudebro’s hitting on her and she doesn’t seem to know what to do.” The blonde glanced towards the bar and after catching sight of the scene in front of her she scowled and shook her head.

“You have fun with that, try not to break his nose, I know it’s tempting.” And the girl’s already turned around and found some other girl to dance with and Maggie’s making her way towards the bar where the girl is leaning as far away from stereotypical surfer playboy as physically possible. Maggie got to the bar just in time to catch the tail end of what he was saying.

“...And I know I can show you a better time than any of these bull dykes could ever dream of. I’m pretty well endowed if you catch my drift.” He winked and none to discreetly pawed at his junk, causing both Maggie and the red head to scrunch their noses up in disgust at him. 

“Yeah, I’m still good.” The other woman downed her shot and signaled the bartender for another one. The guy leered at her and scooted his stool closer to his so that their knees were touching as he moved his hand onto the girl’s thigh.

“Come on babe, seriously I’ll show you a better time than any dyke in this bar could possibly imagine.” Maggie half groaned before firmly inserting herself between the two, knocking the guy’s hand any and forcing him to pull back from the other woman.

“Excuse me, sir, but I’m fairly certain the lady already said no so if you’d kindly move along…” Maggie left the sentence hanging but makes sure to level her gaze at him so he wouldn’t take it as a sign of her feeling intimidated by him. He sneered down at her and tried unsuccessfully to brush her aside.

“Fuck off, she was just about to come home with me, weren’t you hot stuff?” Maggie glances behind her just in time to catch the girl roll her eyes at his question and take a long drink of her beer (the bartender still hadn’t refilled her shot glass). 

“Yeah, only in your dreams.” Maggie gently reached behind her and placed a hand on the girl’s knee, she wasn’t sure how much of her couldn’t care less attitude was simply a front to make the guy leave her alone and she figured the comforting gesture might be appreciated. 

“See? Now go find someone else to bother, fucking buzzkill.” The guy tried to move around her but Maggie stayed firmly in place between him and the girl (whose name she probably should figure out).

“And you’ve got one of the worst cases of selective hearing I’ve ever seen. Now why don’t you run back to your friends the lick your wounds and try hitting up a bar where the girls actually find your oppressive masculinity attractive and leave us all alone.” The guy scoffed and tried (for the third time) and failed to get her to move from between him and the other woman.

“You’re just jealous she’d rather go home with a real man like me instead of a midget like you. She knows I can fuck her real good, unlike you you little dyke, don’t you baby?” Maggie winced internally at the jib at her height, something she was still self conscious about even at the age of twenty two. She felt the woman behind her shift and somewhat tentatively run her fingers up her side, causing an unexpected shiver to run down Maggie’s spine. 

“Oh no… She’s… Definitely the one I’m interested in.” He sputtered, finally hearing something she said for once.  _ About time…  _

“Why the hell would you be into the tiny lesbo over me? Have you seen my abs?” He lifts his shirt to show off what to most might seem like an impressive six pack, Maggie rolled her eyes but decided she wasn’t going to stoop to his level trying to engage in some display of dominance. The other woman scoffed out loud and glancing behind her Maggie realized that apparently she didn’t have any issues showing the guy up, cause her shirt was tugged up to just below her breasts and was showing off her own six pack with a challenging gleam in her own eyes.

“You act like that’s supposed to impress me.” She dropped her shirt and Maggie none too discreetly wiped at the corners of her mouth to make sure she hadn’t started drooling. “Now I can think of a lot of reasons to pick her over you, starting with the fact I’m gay as fuck and she’s definitely a woman, you are a woman right? Like I’m assuming here based on appearances and that’s kinda transphobic and I really don’t care if you’re trans or not, I meant it’s cool if you are like I’m totally fine with that…” 

“I’m a woman.” Maggie interjected before the other woman could get lost in a offtrack tangent.

“Okay, yeah… So there’s that. She’s also hot as hell which you definitely are not.” Maggie forced herself not to chuckle at the offended look on his face. “And you’re an asshole and I wouldn't be interested even if I was into guys cause I have standards that you don’t even begin to meet. So if you’ll move along I’d really like to chat up my super hot savior now.” She made a shooing gesture and the guy finally left with a grumbled  _ fucking dykes _ . Which left Maggie standing super close to the rather beautiful red head who was definitely giving her bedroom eyes like no baby gay should know how to do. “So… What’s your name?”

“Um… Maggie… My name’s Maggie…” The other woman smiled warmly down at her and held her hand out for her to shake.

“Alex. So what are you doing this evening? Besides saving young lesbians from straight men.” Maggie blushed slightly, turning her face away from Alex.

“You hardly needed saving. I mean… With the abs and the sassy comebacks and the abs…” Alex smiled at her, an amused glint in her eyes.

“You like the abs?” She wiggled her eyebrows as she slid Maggie’s hand under her shirt up her washboard abs. Maggie let out a quiet groan and bites her lip. Not to be outdone by a baby gay she quickly moves Alex’s hand over to her own stomach and slides it under her shirt and up her own abs. 

“I can most certainly appreciate them.” She was pleased to note the other woman finally seemed a little flustered as she subconsciously ran her fingers along Maggie’s abs. “Now, what do you say we hit the dance floor and show that prick how us ‘lesbos’ do it?” 

And they do, they get drunk and dance and make out in the corner like teens and when the bar finally closes at two she calls them an Uber and then continue to make out like idiots in the backstreet until they get back to Maggie’s apartment. And then they’re making out in the apartment (okay, say what you want about picking up baby gays but holy cow this one was a hell of a good kisser) and on her bed and damn you’d love to have her way with the woman moving above her but the voice in the back of her mind reminding her they are both very drunk wins and she finally pulls away.

“You’re drunk.” Alex moved down to start muzzling in her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there.

“So are you.” 

“We probably shouldn’t do this right now.” 

“Probably not.”

“I’m going to get some water and aspirin for in the morning. If you feel like it we can carry on then.” Maggie offers getting up and heading into the adjacent bathroom.

“Oh trust me, as soon as I’m not either drunk or hungover I’m going to be all over you.” Maggie put the stuff from the bathroom on the nightstand and climbed under the covers, Alex following quickly behind her.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Maggie mumbled sleepily, Alex laughed.

“You should, I’m told I’m excellent in bed.” Alex winked at her and Maggie’s eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“And who told you that?”

“Why the string of women I slept with in high school, I was quite the catch back then.” She winked again and Maggie’s eyes went wide.

“High school? How long ago was that?”

“About five years, why, jealous?” Maggie’s jaw dropped.

“I thought you were a baby gay!” Alex let out a full belly laugh at that comment.

“Nope, I’m definitely a seasoned gay at this point.” 

“Oh boy, what did I get myself into?” Maggie mumbled as Alex began running her fingers languidly up and down her side.

“Oh darling, you have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Random tidbit: that last conversation between Alex and Maggie was based off of something that happened to me a couple of months ago (the reason we were having the conversation was different) the person called me a baby gay and I laughed and told them I've been out since the seventh grade (I'm eighteen now) and that that ship had sailed a long time ago.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you're having a good (insert time of day) and I'll see you tomorrow for Day Four: Hogwarts AU. (Which may not may not be over 2800 words long).


End file.
